


Facing the oblivious bull by horn on

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Bull, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Bull is oblivious about Benny sharing feelings for him until Isabella enters his life.
Relationships: Jason Bull/Benny Colón, Jason Bull/Isabella Colón
Kudos: 4





	Facing the oblivious bull by horn on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



"Are you two done fighting yet?” Isabella called.

Bull closed the door behind him then looked on toward the direction of Isabella.

“Izzy.”

“Kidding.” Isabella laughed, throwing her head back, leaned into the back of the couch. “So is our favorite thorn done being angry that his big sister got to get into your pants first?”

“Well, yes.” then his brows rose at once staring at her almost caught off guard. “And---first?”

“I plead the fifth.” She held her hand up, mockingly, with her brows raised.

“He is the most bisexual man I met and he isn’t interested in me.” Bull said. “Tried to get his attention but he is not interested in _my_ type.”

“Course he isn’t.” Isabella said. “So the lovers quell is over?"

"We're not lovers, Izzy." Bull replied as he proceeded to prepare dinner. "And yes, he is back." Bull nodded, confirming. "Seems that he accepted my apology."

"Then why did you stop wearing tan suits for Benny?” Isabella asked.

He lowered the equipment for dinner, staring back at her, then took off his lens less glasses.

"I didn't stop wearing them for Benny--"

"Then _where_ are your tan suits?” Isabella asked.

Bull stared at Isabella, incredulously, as the pregnant woman was cradling her stomach.

“My tan suits?” Bull repeated with a tilt of his head.

“Yes?” Isabella asked.

“I haven’t worn them in four years.” Bull replied.

“Four years and a half from the pictures that Benny sent me.” Isabella said. “Did you throw them away? Donate them?”

“No, they’re in the back of my work suits.” Bull replied.

Isabella got up to her feet.

“Prove it to me, Doctor Bull.” Isabella said.

A flare of defiance brewed in his eyes mixed with determination and a smile that she liked.

“Well then I will!” Bull lead Isabella into the bedroom then opened the closet door. "Right in--" Bull opened the closet then paused as all there were able to be seen were ranges of blue suits, blue cardigans, and white shirts. "Right in---”

Bull searched through his side of the closet.

“WHERE THE HELL IS MY TAN SUITS?”

“You threw them away.” Isabella said, casually.

“I most certainly did not!” Bull protested.

“Then call Marissa about it.” Isabella tipped her hand back. “Or Chunk, he is the one who helped you find your manner of suits.”

Bull slipped his phone out of his pocket then dialed for Chunk.

“Chunk, buddy, did I ever mention what happened to my tan suits?” He paused. “I did what?”

Bull’s brows rose.

“Why would I do that?” Bull asked.

Bull lowered his brows, listening intently, then sighed.

“That’s what I said?” Bull’s brows rose.

Bull turned toward his side of the closet.

“Alright, thanks. No, it’s nothing big. I am just re-evaluating my wardrobe.” He smiled over Chunk’s ‘revaluating your-- _WHAT_? That wardrobe is _you_ ’’ in a shocked tone. “Just looking at how much I have changed. Yeah. Thanks.”

Bull slipped the phone into his pocket.

“Soo?”

Bull sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed.

“You're right, Izzy." Bull closed the closet door. "I have been pining on him like a schoolboy at a play-yard."

And Isabella just smiled.

"I don’t know if Benny returns the feelings though." Bull turned toward Isabella.

"Jason, he worships the very ground you walk on and he gives you the heart eyes." Isabella said. “He started giving you those heart eyes. . . That photo my little brother sent me in 2016. Didn’t really pay attention to the look that he were giving you during your birthday party at TAC.”

"Really?” Bull asked. “I haven't noticed.”

Now, it was Isabella’s turn to take out the phone, file through the photographs, then hand it over to Bull. Bull looked at the photograph of himself with a party hat blowing a toy flute celebrating his birthday while beside him his close friend was looking at him in a very affectionate manner that reeked of admiration and respect. 

"That's the look Kirk gives to Spock." Bull said, holding the phone. "OH. OOOOOH."

Bull rubbed his forehead.

“I am a _idiot_!"

Bull put the phone down then smacked his head repeatedly against the wall, his hands on the surface, lightly hitting his forehead against the wall. Isabella got up, turned her phone off, then slipped it back into her pocket, then patted on the center of his back.

“There, there.” she gently patted. “All men and women who’s main weapon is charming people are oblivious like you are.”

“How many people have you met who are like me?” Bull asked.

The growing grin made her face even the more radiant.

“Lots, Bull.” Isabella replied. “Can’t see what they are looking for when they overlook the people close to them.”

Bull turned toward her then took her hands and clenched them.

“I am so happy that I have you and the baby in my life.” Bull said. “It would have taken me almost a hundred years to realize that he were interested in me.”

“That’s why I exist.” Isabella said.

He down cast his head, glaring back at her, fiercely.

“Do not.” Bull said.

“Do too.” Isabella said, as a small smile started to appear.

“Do not.” Bull replied. “You exist to be a wonderful sun in my life that happens to become a planetary nebula from time to time.” he stroke the side of her cheeks with care. “A very beautiful nebula that makes chaos but it is very beautiful, the mess can be sorted through, but I’ll always love you.”

"Bull, why do you have beautiful things to say and I have only a child to offer?" Isabella asked.

"Because you are a thing of beauty," Bull said. "Izzy, speaking of which . . . If Benny is interested."

"We can do this." Isabella said. "We can share you, if you like." he squinted back at her as he slightly tilted his head. "We are not breaking any commandments if it is open."

"Now you're making me a forbidden fruit." Bull said as he laughed. 

"Bull, you _are_ forbidden fruit." Isabella said, lifting her brows, making him laugh a little more. 

"Speaking of fruit, like zucchini and spaghetti for dinner tonight?" Bull asked.

"And cottage cheese." Isabella said.

Bull planted a kiss on to her lips then withdrew himself from her.

"Coming right up, Miss Colón." Bull said then walked out of their shared bedroom back into the roomy part of the apartment. 


End file.
